


Tsimenea

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I just wanted to use the word polyglot, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, bilingual Blaine, klaine advent 2018, polyglot Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine forgets his English sometimes





	Tsimenea

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 12 - Language/Chimney

Not a ton of people knew that English was Blaine’s second language.

It was only second by a hair: he learned both languages pretty much simultaneously, but his mother Filipino and his parents met in the Phillipines so around the house a lot, they spoke Tagalog. So Blaine spoke it, too.

This largely didn’t affect is life. He could more easily speak to his maternal grandparents and spice things up in the bedroom on occasion but really, no one noticed or knew.

Until he just… forgot the English word for things.

“Kurt!” Blaine came skidding into their bedroom on his socks, absolutely frantic.

Kurt sat up, scrambling a little in panic. “What?! Are you okay?”

Blaine waved him off. “Yes, I’m fine. What’s the English word for tsimenea?”

Kurt blinked, taking a deep breath. Honestly, that was on him. He should have known better than to panic just because Blaine was.

He sunk back, hand over his eyes. “Say it again?”

Blaine did.

“Context?”

“Santa.”

“Chimney, Blaine.”

Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in both hands and sloppily kissed his cheek.

“Thanks, Kurt! Love you!” And with that Blaine skid back into the kitchen.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, and opened twitter. The @Marriedtobilinguals account was going to love this.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181064724605/tsimenea)


End file.
